


Taking Care of Master

by Blownwish



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 01:12:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1207282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blownwish/pseuds/Blownwish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The water seemed so smooth, almost still. But it was really moving, and faster than we thought. By night the water sloshed under the deck’s planks. I could hear it tapping when I put my head down to sleep. And I dreamt I heard the sound of footsteps instead of water,  his and mine, walking together. Always together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Care of Master

**Author's Note:**

  * For [renegaderaine](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=renegaderaine).



Master always liked the old Moon Temple at the banks of the Xie river. It was a strange place. I can remember Jiengmen’s bussle was just a sound on the other side of the Temple gates. And like the moon the gates were a cresscent with horns touching the riverbed. Water ebbed and flowed into a bricked basin like a- yeah, you’re a moron if you can’t figure this one out- changing moon. It was an incredible thing to see. And their mosquitoes were an incredible thing to feel. Not that I let us suffer. No. I had a bottle of western vanilla extract, and made sure to swab the stuff behind Masters ears.

“Kouryou, you worry so much.” He would still bend his head and let me do it.

“You don’t worry enough about yourself, Master.” I took care not to let it dribble on his robes. They were extra bright. I made sure of that, also, by learning how to work soap and chalk into all any stains. To set them out in the sun. To keep them fresh with a press of sunflowers and jasmine in a special satchel. I also kept his hair braided. Before I learned how, he tried to keep it tidy with a pony tail. This was hard for him to keep clean. I took care of that, too. Yes, I washed Master. He liked nice smelling soap but he kept using the sort that dried his skin. And his shampoo would’ve made a whore proud. Smelled absurd. I made sure his skin was soft and his hair was clean and untangled, then I would work a sandalwood oil into his scalp. And his back when he was tired. Master was always cared for at all times.

“Ah, I must smell like a pastry.” He laughed gently. “My little one, you take such good care of me.”

I thought I was. But I also understood he was letting me. I bowed. “May I do anything else for you, Master?”

He stepped out of the ridiculous, satiny quarters they gave him. Took out his pipe. Stepped on to the deck and watched the temple blue water. “It is ebbing.” He looked up. Shook his head and laughed. “But the moon is waning.” He pointed. It’s half face looked down at the water. Master puffed and laughed some more. “Why do you think they make something meant to be like the moon, but that doesn’t work like the moon?”

I brought his tobacco satchel. His sake. I shook my head when he poured some out for himself. I didn’t like either habit. They seemed like thieves, taking him away from me bit by bit. “I think the people who made this wanted to show how the moon affects the water, not make the water mimic the moon. But it’s still an awkward expression.”

“Ah, yes.” He leaned back. Smiled at me. “Only the moon is the moon.”

Sometimes he was annoying. There’s no point pretending. “Of course.” I wanted something to do. To be useful. I remember I was looking around the deck for driftwood to pick out, or some sort of busywork, when he put his hand on my shoulder. “Kouryou?” I’ll never forget how the wind caught the wisps of hair at his temples. How his laugh lines creased when he smiled. How he said my name. Softly and gently. Almost a whisper.

I nearly fell when I spun around. “What is it, Master?”

“Oh!” But he steadied me. “I can’t remember what we were doing this afternoon?”

For a moment I thought he was going to say something else. no, I knew he was. But instead he was asking me something else. Something safe. “You are to meet the high priest once evening prayers are done.”

He sighed. “I suppose they’ll kick me out if I don’t.”

I tried not to smile. But Master nudged my shoulder. Tweaked my nose. Blew in my ear, until I not only smiled but laughed. “Stop! You should be more serious!”

“I can’t be.” He poked my ribs several times. “I can’t be what I am not. But you are. So you be serious for the both of us.”

The water seemed so smooth, almost still. But it was really moving, and faster than we thought. By night the water sloshed under the deck’s planks. I could hear it tapping when I put my head down to sleep. And I dreamt I heard the sound of footsteps instead of water, his and mine, walking together. Always together.


End file.
